At The Beginning
by Light Saviour
Summary: Thanks to all those who had reviewed!Sorry,I didnt thank you in the chapters itself!Sorry!I'll do better next time!I promise)RuxOCxSen
1. Default Chapter

AT THE BEGINNING

This is a fanfic between Akira Sendoh,Kaede Rukawa and an OC named Kasumi Narusegawa.She has long brown hair with waves at the end.She's a typical girl with a golden voice lost between these two aces of basketball.

The sun was rising and there were still morning dew on the grass.A young boy named Kaede Rukawa was sitting down on the grass with a lovely locket in his hand.He was waiting for his very very best friend,although that best friend is a girl.It was because his heart seems to beat fast as soon as he laid eyes on her.He doesnt know what this emotion was.But he knew he wont ever find out,because his best friend is going away.That is why he took this oppurtunity to say goodbye.

??????:Kaede-kun!

Rukawa stood up.His heart was beating fast again.

Sendoh:Kasumi-san!

A little girl ran to him.She had on a lovely pink dress,her favorite color.She was smiling as he hugged her best friend.She didnt know why Rukawa's cheeks were red after she hugged him.

Kasumi:What is it that you want to talk about?  
Rukawa:Well,I....I.....Kasumi,please take this.

He brought out the locket.Kasumi tried to open it but it was then held the key.

Rukawa:When we meet again,I'll open the locket and you will know how I feel for you.  
Kasumi:It's pretty.....Arigato.  
Rukawa:You're welcome.Promise me,Kasumi,when we're all grown up and whenever we see each other again,we will open the locket and we will remember the way we are now.  
Kasumi:I will,as long as you promise me too.  
Rukawa:I promise.  
Kasumi:You just find me in the papers someday.You know I always dreamed of being a singer.  
Rukawa:I know.And I will be the next basketball superstar.  
Kasumi:I'll miss you,Kaede-kun.  
Rukawa:Me too,Kasumi.

Kasumi reached over and gave Rukawa a kiss on his cheeks before waving waved too,blushing badly.

Rukawa:I know we'll meet again,Kasumi......

He looked on to face the morning sun.  
Here was Kaede Rukawa,a freshman student in Shohoku High.He became much more quiet than what he was when he was a kid.He was one of the best players in Kanagawa.Although he didnt mind all the attention given to him,there was on person whose attention he desired the most.And it was Kasumi Narusegawa.He always wanted to see her because she is the only person he loved as dearly as he loved basketball.

Kogure:Oh,Rukawa!

He didnt realize that he was already in the school basketball court.The sun was setting.

Kogure:Come on.The practice game with Ryonan is tomorrow.We have to train.

Rukawa didnt say a word.Instead he changed into his jersey.Ayako tossed him a ball which he started to dribble with expertise.Sakuragi then came running inside the court.

Akagi:YOU"RE LATE!  
Sakuragi:Sorry,Gori.  
Akagi:GORI!  
Sakuragi:I got to listen to Hakami's boring old stories but hey,I got one that is pretty good.  
Akagi:It better be.  
Sakuragi:Anyway,did you know that Sendoh of Ryonan already has a girlfriend?  
Kogure:(scratching his head)Sakuragi.  
Akagi:You idiot!!!You're like some kind of a gossip queen.Do you really think we'd be interested!  
Rukawa:Do'aho(Asshole.  
Sakuragi:Of course you would!!!Especially if you knew if she was one of the most beautiful girls here in Kanagawa?  
Miyagi:And where the hell did you get a list of the most beautiful girls here in Kanagawa?  
Sakuragi:I rate them personally!And she's in 3rd place out of the billions here!  
Mitsui:Who is it already so we could stop listening to you?  
Sakuragi:None other than the beauty,Kasumi Narusegawa!

Rukawa lost control of the ball he was dribbling.He was stunned as he heard that name.

Rukawa:Come again?  
Sakuragi:(surprised)Kasumi Narusegawa.Hey,I cant believe you actually got interested!

Rukawa couldnt believe his ears.Kasumi?Here?And is Sendoh's girlfriend?!Sendoh's becoming quite a rival to him,first in basketball and now,love!

Rukawa:DAMMIT!  
Mitsui:Woah.  
Miyagi:What's wrong?

He stared at all of them angrily.He then took his bag and left the court.

Akagi:HEY!!!!WAIT!  
Kogure:Rukawa!  
Ayako:Come back here!

But he didnt listen.He would practice seriously by himself.He'll defeat Sendoh tomorrow and prove that he is the better player and he'll try and win Kasumi's heart.He may not know how to express himself through words,but he still has some people to help him.  
Sendoh tossed a nice lay-up in the ring of the basketball court of his own house.Sendoh was from a rich family.His girlfriend,Kasumi was watching.She clapped her hands as he made the shot.

Kasumi:Nice shot.  
Sendoh:(smiling)Thanks!  
Kasumi:Why dont you rest?It's not good to overwork yourself,you know.  
Sendoh:Why not?

Sendoh sat beside Kasumi.She handed him a bottle of water,which he drank thirstily.

Sendoh:I could sure use one of your singing now.  
Kasumi:Okay.What song would you like to hear?  
Sendoh:Hmmmm,let me see.What about.......the song "Looking Through Your Eyes?  
Kasumi:Sure!

Kasumi sang the song for him.Her voice has such a melodious tone to it.Sendoh cant stop being mesmerized by her beauty.The song was finished in what seem to him,only for a short while.He still cant stop looking at her.

Kasumi:(smiling)Sendoh?

Sendoh bent forward and he kissed her.She was so happy since she love Sendoh so much.

Sendoh:(whispering)I love you.  
Kasumi:(bowing her head)Sendoh.  
Sendoh:Do you feel the same?  
Kasumi:You know I do.

She took his hand and she held it so he could feel the beat of her heart.

Kasumi:You're the only boy who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

Kasumi placed her head on Sendoh's shoulder.Sendoh stroked her soft,silky smooth,brown hair.

Sendoh:Your hair smells great.  
Kasumi:Thanks.

They were silent.Yet,Kasumi was at peace because she was with the man she loved.  
Rukawa scored a dunk in the street court near his home.He was quite angry.He wanted to finally prove himself to be better than Sendoh.And to be great in Kasumi's eyes.He took the lovely key to the locket he gave her when they were still young.It was wrapped in special pink silk.

Rukawa:Kasumi......

He must do something about this.

Note:

Okay,this is just the start of the story.I dont quite know who Kasumi will end up in the end!Suggestions are welcome!R&R please!Arigato guzaimasu for reading,minnasan!!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd continuation,minnasan!!!)

The day for the practice game had come.It was to be held in Ryonan's school basketball court.The Shohoku team was already was looking around to see a glimpse of that Sendoh.At last,he spotted him going to his team in his blue jersey.And there beside him was the loveliest girl he had ever seen in his life.That must be Kasumi!

Sakuragi:There's Kasumi now!Boy,I sure wish she was mine instead.

Rukawa eyed Sendoh heatedly.He was beginning to get jealous,but Kasumi must've forgot him by now.They were still kids the last time.But he wont give up.He had waited for her all his life,and he's determined to get her.What's worse,Sendoh was coming towards him,with Kasumi right behind him.He tried to control his fist so it wont go flying right into Sendoh's face.

Kasumi:Hey,are you Rukawa?  
Rukawa:Y-yeah.  
Kasumi:Remember me?I'm Kasumi!You know!Back then.  
Rukawa:Oh.  
Kasumi:What's the matter?  
Sendoh:Dont mind much,Kas.He has a little problem expressing himself into words.Quite the silent type,I'd say.  
Rukawa:(thinking)Asshole.  
Kasumi:Really?You've changed but it was nice meeting you again,Kaede!

Rukawa nodded.Kasumi strolled over back to Ryonan's bench.Sendoh stayed behind so he could talk to Rukawa.

Sendoh:Hey,I'm expecting a great game from you.So,do your best and I'll do mine.

Sendoh extended his hand for a handshake.But Rukawa just stared at it,not making a move.Sendoh just shrugged and smiled.

Sendoh:I know you're hiding something.  
Rukawa:I'm not.  
Sendoh:You are.Are you nervous?Or are you.......jealous?

Rukawa tried to control himself especially his hands because he wanted to beat the life out of Sendoh right there and now!

Sendoh:Sorry.Didnt mean to actually say that.I know that you arent at all.See ya!

Rukawa didnt say anything.He just stared at Sendoh as he walked back to his team.The practice game was about to start.As he walked with his teamates to the center of the court,he saw Sendoh give a kiss to Kasumi right at her lips!It took quite a long time.But then he walked to the center of the court.He was so angry but then,Sendoh DOES have all the right to kiss Kasumi.After all,he is her boyfriend.But he......he has no right to prevent Sendoh from kissing Kasumi.What is he to her anyway?Just an acquaintance,because she had lost all the memory from their childhood.Heck,he didnt even spot her wearing the locket he gave her long ago.She mustve thrown it right into the trash can.He didnt hear the whistle blow and it was time to play ball.

Sakuragi:Hey,fox-face!!!!!The game's on!!!!!

He was brought to life and he ran to them to play.

Kasumi:Sendoh-kun!!!!Gambatte!!!(Good luck!)

Why does it always have to be Sendoh?It was Ryonan's ball and Sendoh was the one holding was guarding him.Sendoh smiled the way he always does.He passed the ball to his captain,Uozumi,blindly but Uozumi got the ball and he scored a shot.

Rukawa:(thinking)Damn you.  
Kasumi:Nice one!  
Sendoh:Thanks,Kas!  
The interaction between the two was annoying Rukawa.It was obvious in Kasumi's eyes and the way she speaks that she truly loves Sendoh which might be a problem to him.Sendoh,on the other hand,could act very honey-sweet to Kasumi but he couldnt see the love in his eyes.Or maybe it was just his imagination.  
The game continued on.Ryonan was leading and Rukawa cant concentrate.Sometimes he was busy looking at Kasumi or busy loathing Sendoh in his thoughts.But sadly,in the end,Shohoku lost the practice game with Ryonan.

Akagi:We may have lost,Uozumi but it was a great game.  
Uozumi:Yes.We had a hard time winning too.

Sendoh ran towards Kasumi who was clapping her hands in excitement.

Kasumi:You did it!  
Sendoh:Yeah,I did.  
Kasumi:I'm so proud of you!You were great!

Sendoh smiled at her.Then,the two walked 's eyes were stuck on them.  
Kaede Rukawa found himself doing the grocery in the nearby mart.His mother asked him to do it and she wasnt in a great mood,so he had no other choice but to do her orders.He was listening to his walkman,pushing his cart from aisle to aisle,but then he saw Kasumi.He almost lost control of the cart he was pushing.She was alone and she seems to be doing the grocery too.He summoned all his courage to walk up to her and say.....

Rukawa:Hi.  
Kasumi:Oh hi,Rukawa!Gee,it's been such a long time!At first,I hardly noticed you!  
Rukawa forced his lips to smile.He thought he saw Kasumi,dazed as she saw him smile and silent as if lost in a dream,but eventually she snapped back to reality.

Rukawa:Do you still sing?  
Kasumi:Yes,but not always.I'm always busy assisting Sendoh in his every game that I hardly had time to sing anymore.I do miss the stage but I'm also glad to be with him.  
Rukawa:So,where is the los-I mean,where is he anyway?  
Kasumi:He's practicing in their school court.My mom happened to ask me to do the grocery so I cant accompany him.

Rukawa took a bottle of milk from the shelf.He saw a flyer under it.It says that there would be a singing contest in a very fancy hotel two nights from that day.

Rukawa:Look.  
Kasumi:A singing contest?Oh,I would love to enter!!!!

But Kasumi then looked away.

Rukawa:What's wrong?  
Kasumi:Sendoh told me that I have to go with him to some formal dinner so he could present me to his relatives.I guess the contest is off then.....and I really want to enter.  
Rukawa:You cant let that sh-I mean,guy run your life?If you want to sing,why dont you go out there and try?I'll go with you.  
Kasumi:That's so sweet.Maybe I could convince Sendoh to let me have my own way for once.

They paid for everything together at the counter.

Rukawa:Maybe you could come and see me practice sometime?  
Kasumi:That would be great but I dont know about Sendoh....he says that you're his greatest rival.  
Rukawa:Enough about what Sendoh wants.What about what you want?  
Kasumi:Rukawa.  
Rukawa:Oh sorry,I see you're uncomfortable with the subject.

Kasumi didnt say a word.They both walked on in silence.

Kasumi:So,I gotta go,Rukawa!I'll see you sometime!I hope you really do accompany me to the contest!  
Rukawa:Count on it.

Kasumi waved watched her as she ran farther from him.

Note:

2nd continuation finished,minnasan!It's very unusual for Rukawa to fall for a girl who's not quite into basketball,but hey,love makes you do the impossible!I know,I know,I'm not a very creative writer.Boohoo!But I always strive to make myself better!Please do suggest who will Kasumi end up in the end!R&R please!Thanks!) 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd continuation up,minnasan!)

Rukawa slowly walked home.But then he noticed someone in the street court.It was Sendoh and this other girl.The girl gave Sendoh a kiss before walking decided to check that out.For the fist time,he was meddling in other people's business!

Rukawa:What was that all about?  
Sendoh:It was just Mia,a new girl I'm courting.  
Rukawa:What about Kasumi?  
Sendoh:(surprised)What do you care?  
Rukawa:Of course I care!You just took her for granted,you worthless son of a btch.  
Sendoh:I see you're starting to get interested in getting your nose in other people's affairs.  
Rukawa:Tell me why arent you faithful to her!  
Sendoh:For Pete's sake,Rukawa.I'm a guy!!!It's all normal for me to have 2 girlfriends or even more!  
Rukawa:But she loves you.  
Sendoh:Okay,she does.But.....I'm not committed to anyone at all.I dont have anything to answer to her at all.And besides,what would she care?It's been boring to be with her.She's too .....innocent,too naive for me.  
Rukawa:Why did you fool her?  
Sendoh(shrugged)Just felt like it.

Before either of them knew it,Rukawa's fist went flying to Sendoh's face.Sendoh fell on the ground,his mouth bleeding slightly.

Sendoh:What the hell was that for!  
Rukawa:Hey,in case you didnt know,Kasumi had always loved to sing.But you never gave her the freedom to perform.Instead,she's stuck being your personal assistant in your games.And hell,you werent the slightest grateful to her.  
Sendoh:I do girls the way I do.You do them your own way too.For me,I was never committed to anyone.Even Kasumi.I hadnt found the one yet.If Mia consents to be my girlfriend,I'll dump Kasumi.The process goes on until I finally found the girl I had always dreamt of.  
Rukawa:You'll dump Kasumi just like that!  
Sendoh:Yeah.So?

Rukawa punched Sendoh but this time,Sendoh punched him back.

Sendoh:You're in love with her,arent you?!Well to tell you the truth,you fcking loser,I have no plan letting go of Kasumi until Mia took her place.So you have to endure all hell until then.  
Rukawa:I'll take her away from all the pain you're giving her!!!!I swear!  
Sendoh:Okay,but I wont let her go.Not yet,Rukawa.So,deal with it!  
Rukawa:Shut the fck up!!!!

They were fighting each other until concerned neighbors came over to break up the fight.The two were looking at each other with heated eyes.None of them seems to want to give Kasumi to the other.  
Kasumi was up in her room.She was looking at the picture of Sendoh and herself,taken from a high-class studio.It was even in an expensive-looking frame.They looked happy in the picture but during the 2-month relationship she and Sendoh had shared,she wasnt always allowed to do what she had always love to do,thus she was quite unhappy.If some other guy will even take the slightest move on her,Sendoh will get jealous.He was very possesive.In all honesty,she had suffered greatly.But she loved him.It was the emotion in her that gave her strength.The mere sight of him pleases her heart and her suffering would mean nothing and it wont seem to be so bad.  
On the other hand,her childhood friend,Rukawa came and he was very kind to her.He even offered to accompany her to the contest.She will enter that event no matter what Sendoh says.She took the locket Rukawa had given her when they were kids from inside her drawer.It was still shimy since she kept it in a pink glass case.She wondered if Rukawa already had lost the key to the locket.If that was so,she would never ever know what he would like to say to her back did look handsome back there in the supermart and he was very supportive.She seem to like the way he smiles.  
Her cellphone rang,interrupting her thoughts.Seems that Sendoh was calling her.She answered it.

Kasumi:Akira?  
Sendoh:Kas,I'll send my driver to pick you up immediately.Some stupid jerk hurt me pretty badly and I need you to make arrangements so I could play ball again as soon as possible.  
Kasumi:Oh my gosh!Are you hurt?  
Sendoh:Yeah,sort of.Hurry up.  
Kasumi:B-b-but I still have to do my homework and-oh,Akira.Cant you make the arrangements yourself?You're old enough to do that.  
Sendoh:So,in my time of need,you desert me huh?  
Kasumi:It's not like that.  
Sendoh:Then go get dressed.The driver will be there any moment.If he returns without you,it's the same as you're saying,"We're through."

Sendoh hung up before she could say a word.He obviously wasnt in a good mood.She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Kasumi:Oh Akira..........did you ever ask yourself if you were there when I had needed you?Do you know that you are starting to control my life?But I'll try to be strong because I love you.......

She tried to control her tears as she started to get dressed.  
Rukawa and his parents were sitting down in their living room.His mother had a worried look on her face while his father maintained an emotionless face.

Rukawa's mom:Kaede,this is the first time you got into BIG trouble.You messed with Mr.Sendoh's son!His only heir to his fortune!If he would throw you in jail,heaven knows what I'll do!  
Rukawa's dad:Control yourself dear.Tell me,son,why did you fight with Akira?

Rukawa didnt reply.He just kept rolling his eyes and sighing.He had bandages around his body.

Rukawa's mom:Please Kaede,we need you to tell the reason why.I had heard that you and Sendoh are equally matched in every basketball game.You always wanted to be better than him.Is that the reason?  
Rukawa:No.  
Rukawa's mom:Then what is it?  
Rukawa:You wont understand.  
Rukawa's mom:(almost in tears)Of course we would!We're your parents,Kaede!Have you forgotten that?  
Rukawa:No.But you never had understood me.You never can and you never will.

Rukawa walked away.He went upstairs to his room.  
Kasumi took a wet towel from the basin and she begun wiping Sendoh's face.There were many maids around but Sendoh was stubborn and he wanted Kasumi to take care of him.

Sendoh:Tomorrow,I need you to go to Uozumi and tell him that I wont be able to practice for a while.  
Kasumi:Yes.  
Sendoh:Also,inform my teachers about this too so I will be excused from class.  
Kasumi:Yes.  
Sendoh:Oh,copy assignments for me okay so I will be able to submit them when I come back.  
Kasumi:Yes.  
Sendoh:What's the matter?  
Kasumi:Nothing.

Sendoh frowned.Maybe he was treating Kasumi more like his maid.If he didnt want her to go to Rukawa,he better treat her well.

Sendoh:I'm treating you bad,am I right?  
Kasumi:Oh Akira,it's not like that.  
Sendoh:I know I am.That's why.........I'm sorry.  
Kasumi:I love you,Akira.  
Sendoh:I love you too,Kasumi.

Kasumi hugged him.

Sendoh:Easy there!I'm pretty wounded at the back.

Kasumi laughed.Sendoh leaned forward and kissed her.

Note:

3rd continuation finished!Please R&R!Hope you like anything that happened so far.Suggestions welcome on who will it be,Sendoh or Rukawa!Arigato guzaimasu for reading,minnasan!) 


	4. Chapter 4

4th continuation,minnasan!Please read on....

Rukawa was by in the Shohoku school basketball court.He was practicing so he could beat Sendoh any day.Mitsui and Miyagi were there.Akagi,Kogure,Sakuragi and the others were running late because of other things.

Miyagi:Hey,did you see the new girl in Ryonan?  
Mitsui:Hmm,let me see.Her name was.  
Miyagi:It's Kyoko,Mr. Forgetful.  
Mitsui:Oh yeah.She's a knock-out,but she's too nerdy for me.That's a BIG minus for us boys,right?  
Miyagi:Yeah,too bad.  
Mitsui:Hey,help me on the hunt for a girl,will ya?  
Miyagi:I thought you're going to concentrate on basketball and studies.  
Mitsui:It's hard without inspiration.

Rukawa,who had been silent,paused for a bit.

Rukawa:Hey.  
Mitsui:Hmmmm?What do you want?  
Rukawa:Can you help me out?

Miyagi and Mitsui looked very very surprised.

Miyagi:You want help?From us?  
Rukawa:If you dont want to help,it's fine with me.  
Miyagi:It's not that.It's not like you to ask for help.

Rukawa said nothing.

Rukawa:Are you going to help or not?  
Miyagi:Sure,we'll help.What's the problem?  
Rukawa:I'm accompanying my childhood friend to a contest tomorrow night.I want to..you know.  
Mitsui:You want us to teach you how to make moves on her?  
Rukawa:Not quite.I want you to help me on what to wear-  
Miyagi:That is not a problem,Rukawa!Mitsui and I will fix you so well,she'll fall for you head to toe!  
Mitsui:You mean,head over heels.  
Miyagi:Right.  
Rukawa:Thanks.  
Mitsui:No big.

Rukawa then resumed practicing while Mitsui and Miyagi continued to talk about girls.  
Kasumi was walking down the hallway of Ryonan High to her classroom.She looked over neat in her school uniform.As she made her way up the stairs,she saw a very dreadful sight.It was Sendoh and this girl kissing right by the stairs.

Kasumi:Sendoh!  
Sendoh:(breaking away)K-K-Kasumi!!!!I can explain!  
Kasumi:(almost in tears)I dont want to hear any explanation!!!

Sendoh ran to her and he tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

Kasumi:Dont touch me!  
Sendoh:Kas,let me explain.You see Mia just came to me and kissed me!I didnt know what to do!You got to believe me!  
Kasumi:(crying)Akira,you think it isnt very hard to witness something like that.I love you,for God's sake!It hurts to know that you were hiding her all these time!  
Sendoh:Kas,I didnt mean to hurt you.I'm sorry.  
Kasumi:My friends warned me about you.That you are nothing but a heartbreaker.But I was stupid because I didnt listen to them!  
Sendoh:Kas.  
Kasumi:We're through.....

Kasumi walked away from him and Mia who was standing by with a smile on her face.She ran away from them as fast as she could.Her tears were falling.If she looked on the bright side,she's finally free but she's hurt because she had loved Sendoh and she was nothing but a big fool.  
Mitsui and Miyagi were sorting through the bag of scents Sakuragi brought with him to the court.Sakuragi was lucky enough to find an abandoned bag of scents down the street.

Mitsui:Eureka!  
Miyagi:What is it?  
Mitsui:This is the perfect scent for you,Rukawa.

Mitsui tossed the bottle to Rukawa.

Sakuragi:What does that fox-face want with a bottle of perfume?  
Miyagi:He's preparing for his big date with Kasumi Narusegawa tomorrow night.

Sakuragi's jaw dropped.

Sakuragi:RUKAWA???!!!ON A DATE!  
Mitsui:Yup!And it's with the hottest babe here in Kanagawa!  
Sakuragi:It cant be!  
Rukawa:Do'aho.  
Miyagi:Of course it's true.After all,Rukawa could pull off some shines to Kasumi.He does have the looks!  
Mitsui:But lacks the moves,the smooth talk and the style.  
Sakuragi:You got that right!  
Miyagi:But he'll change!A super ultra make-over!  
Sakuragi:Interesting.Let me help!  
Rukawa:No.  
Sakuragi:WHY NOT!  
Rukawa:Coz you're a do'aho and you'll just mess up everything.  
Sakuragi:I wont do such a thing!  
Mitsui:Just give him a chance,Rukawa.He could be of help.  
Rukawa:Fine.  
Sakuragi:YEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Rukawa sighed and he continued to shoot baskets.  
Rukawa was riding on his bike to his house.Mitsui's going to bring his clothes tomorrow so rukawa could borrow them.As he was listening to his walkman and almost falling asleep,he saw Kasumi all by herself by the cafe.He decided to stop by.

Rukawa:Hey.  
Kasumi:(sniffling)Oh.  
Rukawa:What's wrong?Did you just cried?  
Kasumi:(trying to smile)It's nothing.  
Rukawa:You could tell me all about it.

All of a sudden,Kasumi burst out in tears.

Kasumi:(crying)Sendoh has another girl!  
Rukawa:What!  
Kasumi:He fooled me all along.....

Rukawa took her hand and he held it tight.They were silent and then,Kasumi's phone rang.It was a message from Sendoh.

"I love back to me.I'm sorry.I leave myself at the mercy of your beautiful face.I didnt mean to hurt you.Give me another chance.Please...."

Rukawa:(thinking)Asshole.  
Kasumi:Oh,Kaede.I still love him.I dont know what to do.Should I give him another chance?

Rukawa was silent.He sure didnt want the two of them to get back together,but he doesnt want to see Kasumi cry.He was confused but he managed to decide.

Rukawa:Leave him.  
Kasumi:Why?  
Rukawa:I dont want to say this coz you may not believe me.  
Kasumi:What?  
Rukawa:Sendoh was just keeping you because he is waiting for another girl named Mia's answer to his courting.When she does,he'll just dump you.That's why....I fought him.

Kasumi frowned.Her instincts were right.Sendoh really was playing with her all along.And Sendoh was wounded because Rukawa fought cares for her....

Kasumi:I believe you.And,maybe I must leave Sendoh now.I guess I'm not the one for him after all.I didnt succeed,so I'll find him a girl who will erase his attitude.  
Rukawa:You will?  
Kasumi:Yes.And I'm starting now.

Kasumi smiled at him.

Kasumi:You know what,I wasnt really quite hurt after you told me to leave him.I felt.....free.I gotta go now.I have a brilliant idea on where to get a girl for Sendoh.Bye,Kaede!Dont forget tomorrow night!  
Rukawa:Sure.

Kasumi left after leaving her payment at the was just sitting down,very happy and content.Maybe Kasumi's over Sendoh now.That's why she'll find him a girl that could cure his attitude.But then,his phone rang.It's another message from Sendoh.

"You big loser.Sticking your nose in other people's business."

Rukawa stood up.He could feel Sendoh was just around there.Sure enough,he saw him standing by a pole,frowning.

Rukawa:Asshole.  
Sendoh:You too.

Sendoh then rode in his expensive car and he drove looked on at his trail,hating his rival all the more.

Note:

4th continuation finished!R&R please!Also,I'll announce the arrival of another OC named Kyoko Tsurugi(mentioned earlier).Description:has long straight reddish brown hair and green eyes.She got her hair color and eye color from her mother who was a Russian.Arigato guzaimasu for reading,minnasan!!!!)Many many many thanks goes out to the reviewers!Mwah!You guys rock!Sorry,I didnt thank you earlier.I didnt realize that there were already reviews on my fic!Hehehehehe,pretty absent-minded huh?) 


End file.
